Gem-Warrior Naruto
by Dmckellips
Summary: What would happen if Naruto had been born with a previously unknown kekki genkai that he has so far only shown to the hokage. Rated T for future violence.


Konoha Noon

Naruto was hiding in the bushes on the outskirts of training ground 11. At the age of 5 he really wasnt supposed to be here at all, but he had to train somewhere if he ever wanted to be hokage. He just had to wait until these Jonin shinobi left.

In the middle of the training ground were the eternal rivals Hatake Kakashi, and Maito Guy. THe two were in the middle of another compition, this one chosen by Guy, a Taijutsu match. As Naruto sat and watched he was amazed by the speed and ferocity of the two. The only thinghe didnt realize, was that the jonin could feel him sitting there from the chakra he was unconsiously releasing.

"Hey Guy, do you think we should tell who ever that is that we know they are watching?" Kakashi asked as he ducked under roundhouse kick from the taijutsu master.

"Nah, even if its a spy we aren't showing anything usefull to them. Let them watch, we can spek with them afterwards." Guy responded while throwing a flurry of punches at Kakashi catching him in the shoulder and sending him back. "Don't get distracted now my rival or you will never win this bout and I'll pull further ahead."

"Is that so? How about this then?!" Kakashi shouted as he rushed in and began fighting in earnist.

About an hour later the match finally ended and the fighters realized that their spectator was gone, when they made it to the spot where Naruto had been all the found was a piece of glass in the shape of a kunai with razor sharp edges.

Two hours later Training ground 13

'Well i couldnt wait until those two finishedbut at least I found this place' thought Naruto as he placed his hands together and focused his chakra between them before slowly pulling his hands apart. As his hands seperated a clear kunai dropped to the ground and cracked slightly. Naruto picked up the knife and thought, 'Dang still only glass I need to get my chakra to be thicker. These are usless as weak as they are' as Naruto finished the thought he unconsiously hurled the knife at the nearest tree.

Unbeknownst to the blonde was that he wasnt as alone as he had thought, there was another blond hiding behind the very tree he threw the knife at.

'What was that, it was so pretty' Ino thought as she hid behind the tree.

Meanwhile Naruto was trying again, he was standing perfectly still in the middle of the field and he gently pressed his hands together again. Concentrating as much as he could, about five minutes later he pulled his hands apartdropping a deep green knife to the grass this time. 'Hmm is that emerald? I've never made anything this hard before? Lets see how well it works.' Naruto hurled the knife at the same tree and buried three inches of the tip into the wood.

Naruto jumped up and shouted, "YATTA! I did it, i did it. Finally something strong enough to use. I can't belive it-"

"What was that that was awesome," Ino said as she walked into the clearing holding his knife.

Naruto spun pulling out a regular kunai as he went. Upon seeing Ino however he stopped and put the blade away again. "Who are you? and what are you doing here?" He asked as he called down.

"I'm Ino, Ino Yamanaka. And as for why I'm here, My dad and I were out for a walk when we got seperated in the crowd. I was wandering looking forhim and got a little lost."

"Maybe I can help you find him, I know this village like the back of my hand, I'm Naruto by the way, nice to meet you Ino." Naruto responded with a smile.

"Are you sure, I dont want to be any trouble. You look like you are busy training."

"No its fine, I have to go see the old man anyway, do you want to come with me Ino?"

"Who is the old man Naruto?"

"Oh sorry I forgot im the only one who calls him that. The old man is Hokage-JiiJii"

"THE HOKAGE IS YOUR GRANDPA?" Ino shouted in surprise.

"No, not really at least," Naruto said quietly, "I'm an orphan and when the orphanage kicked me out the Hokage was the only one to care."

"Oh Naruto I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to brong up painful memories." Ino said sadly as she gave Naruto a hug. She imediately noticed him stiffen at her touch. "Naruto, are you ok, whats wrong?

"I-I'm sorry Ino I'm just not used to getting hugs or any affection really, I'll be ok. Come on lets go to the Hokage and he can have ANBU find your dad."

"O-Ok Naruto." Ino said as she held out her hand to him and waiting patiently for him to take it.

10 minutes later in the Hokage's office

"Hey old man, can you please send an anbu to find Ino's dad he must be really worried about her."

The Sandaime Hokage nodded and gestured for one of the ANBU hidden in the room to go. A dog masked ninja stepped out of the corner and lept out the window as the Hokage said, "So Naruto what did you come for, you have to have another reason other than finding Miss Yamanaka's father or you would have just found him on your own."

"Oh right. Hey Ino can I see that knife please." Naruto replied as he help out his hand, Ino gently pulled out the beautiful green blade and handing to him handle first. "Here you go Jii-Jii."

"Naruto this is wonderful, how well does it work?"

"When he threw it, it stuck three inches into the truck of a mature oak tree, Hokage-sama" Ino said politely.

"What she said old man. To bad it took me five minutes to make."

"Still Naruto with training you should be able to make them faster and harder. Ino, I ask that you dont tell anyone about this, if it got out of the village Naruto may become a target to the other villages. Can you promise me that?"

"Of Course Hokage-Sama, It will be good practice for when I become a Kunoichi."

"Can I have that knife back please?" Naruto asked. When the Hokage handed it to him he immediately turned to Ino, "Here Ino thank you for being my first friend, I want you to have this."

"Are you sure Naruto? Something like this, I don't Kn-"

"Ino, just take it. I mean it you're my first friend and this is the only way i can thank you." Naruto interupted.

"Oh Naruto, thank you." Ino says as she wraps Naruto in another hug.

When Naruto finnaly broke free of the hug and was about to hand Ino the knife, the door flew open and in rushed a tall blond haired man.

"Ino, there you are. Where have you been young lady? I told you not to wander off. Why are you in the Hokage's office? Why is that boy handing you a green knife? What is going on?" The man asked frantically.


End file.
